10What if? Sequel to Spirited Away? You betc
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: Here we go again... READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH  OFF  IN FRONT OF IT...


** Well, let's see what's going on. Haku just passed out in a random McDonald's after two days of being in the Human World. (Maybe because of the McDonald's? You never know…)**

(Still Haku's POV)

"What is wrong with Master Haku?"

"Is Master Haku going to get better?"

"Look everyone! Master Haku is opening his eyes!"

Haku's eyes opened slowly. He saw a lot of blurry figures surrounding him. Wherever he was…

"Master Haku! How are you feeling?" a voice said. Haku's eyes followed the voice. They landed on a little frog with a bright yellow tunic.

_Oh no…_

"No… No, no, no, no, no…" Haku repeated angrily, his blood beginning to boil. Everyone seemed to cower away from Haku as he sat up. He looked down. He had no shirt on, and his torso was covered with a blanket. He was surrounded by a large room with many brown drawers and lots of dancing black sprites.

"This is just a dream, just a dream… When I wake up, I'll be back at Chihiro's house. I must have had too much human food…" Haku mumbled to himself, hoping that everything he had just seen was an illusion.

"I tried that excuse already, Haku; it's been taken," a familiar voice said.

"Chihiro?" Haku mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Chihiro? Who's Chihiro? I thought her name was Sen?" a few people in the large group muttered.

"Chihiro, Sen, Dope… Whoever you are and whatever floats your boat. I hate to break it to you, but we really are in the Spirit World," Chihiro replied, kneeling next to Haku. Haku sighed sadly.

"You know; I was just getting use to the Human World. If you really want me to go to the borderline, I could say that I almost miss it…" he said. Chihiro smiled sadly. Haku grinned a silly, half-high smile.

"Why do I feel so lightheaded?" Haku asked, looking around. His visual focus was slowly returning, and he could see all the spirits properly.

"Ehh, about that…I'll explain later. Right now, you need to rest. You've had a rough day," Chihiro said, lightly laying Haku back to the ground. There were lots of blankets and cushions supporting him. It _did_ feel good. Chihiro tucked Haku in, just like he was a little kid. Before she left, Haku said,

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro looked at Haku with worried, yet hopeful, eyes.

"Yes?" she replied calmly, looking at Haku. He sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything." She smiled again, and said,

"Don't worry, Dragon Boy. Everything's going to be okay…"

(Chihiro POV)

Chihiro sat on the step of Kamajii's "lair", watching Haku. She thought about everything that had happened. One moment, he was laughing and talking, the next moment, he was on the ground and not breathing. What worried Chihiro even more was the fact that Haku didn't know that something was wrong with him. He must have been poisoned or injected in the Spirit World before he left. She watched Haku carefully. He was sleeping soundly, with a few snores here and there. That thought brought back so many memories from five years ago, when Haku was sick with Yubaba's slug and the spell on Zeniba's solid gold monogram seal.

_I'm so happy to be back in the Spirit World. I have been dreaming of this day since the day I left in the first place… I just wasn't expecting to leave so early and for such circumstances. I'll never see my family again. I won't ever see my human friends again… the moment I had to say 'good-bye' to Misa was heartbreaking…_

Chihiro's emotions were changing at heart, depending on what she was thinking about. She was so caught up in her head that she didn't notice a little soot sprite gently tugging on her sleeve. Chihiro smiled and held her hand out. The soot sprite jumped in her hand.

"Hey there, Little Guy," Chihiro whispered, smiling. The soot sprite danced happily.

"Are you glad Haku's back? He's not feeling well now, but he will soon," she continued. The soot sprite nodded and continued to dance. Chihiro chuckled quietly and walked over to the little holes in the wall where the soot sprites lived. She knelt down and let the soot sprite off.

"Now you behave yourself, okay? Tell the others that I said 'hi', and thank you for taking care of my shoes and socks," Chihiro added, smiling. The soot sprite nodded and turned to go back to its friends.

_I was just talking to a piece of dust with eyes and ligaments, and I didn't feel like a lunatic. I'm in the bathhouse of the spirits, where my parents were first turned into pigs. I have a dragon best friend, a spirit sister (Lin, implied), a six armed grandfather-like figure, and I use to work for a powerful witch with a six foot tall talking baby…_

_This place is so magical…_

As Chihiro continued arguing her level of sanity with herself, she heard a light knock on the door. She looked over to see Lin come in with a basket. Chihiro smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Dope! Come here, you, I need a hug!" Lin said, grinning broadly and putting the basket down. Chihiro ran to her friend and flung her arms around her.

"Lin, it's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been?" Chihiro replied, returning the smile.

"I've been okay. I'd have to say, working for Dragon Boy has been just a tad bit less stressful than working for Yubaba…" she replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of Yubaba. Chihiro had to laugh.

"Isn't that the truth?" she replied, happy to see her sister again.

"Eh, you had it off worse than we spirits. She _hated_ humans, but when you left, she got really worried and upset; she said that you were her best worker…"

"I'd pay her to say that to my face," Chihiro mumbled under her breath.

"Looks like your money's safe, Sen. You don't need to worry about that," Lin replied, grinning. Lin looked at Haku. Chihiro looked at him too. Lin looked back at Chihiro and Chihiro looked back at Lin, who smiled at Chihiro.

"What?" Chihiro asked. Lin sighed and replied,

"You know what, Sen? I really think you opened Haku's eyes when you were here last time."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked, curious about where this was going. Lin sighed again and looked around.

"Haku was always a troubled boy. He arrived here as a little boy, about six human years old, which is 450 spirit years for us. Anyway, he arrived at the Bathhouse frightened, shaken, and lost, physically and spiritually. It was as if a part of him had literally left him…" Chihiro nodded, now frowning.

_Poor Haku…_

"Well, he, unlike you, was a spirit, therefor was accepted as an equal. He got to know the spirits and the ways of the Bathhouse. He was really fun, cheerful, and very carefree. However, he needed a job. So, he went to Yubaba. She, being the nasty cockroach she still is today, tricked him into becoming her apprentice. He became so serious, his voice became monotone, and he matured too quickly. The child-like shine in his eyes was replaced with a vicious glint and he was never the same…Until you showed up…" Chihiro and Lin both smiled weakly.

"Were you two friends when you were younger?" Chihiro asked, sitting down. Lin followed suit.

"Yes, we were. In fact, he was actually my best friend. He would help me with my work before he got his job. We'd do lots of things together. Until, of course, Yubaba took him in as her own…" Lin sighed and stared into space.

"Did you ever like him, Lin?" Chihiro blurted out. She mentally smacked herself.

_Hehe, I'm back…_ (We all know who this is…)

Lin looked back at Chihiro, smiled sadly, and replied, "Oh Sen, so curious you are. No, I never did have those kinds of feelings for him. To me, he was a good friend, but nothing more…"

"But did he ever like you?" Lin laughed out loud this time.

"Sen, Sen, Sen… You have to understand- even before you arrived and way before Yubaba took control over him, Haku was not what I would call a 'ladies' man'. Sure, he was kind and sweet and all, but he never expressed any romantic feelings for me; or for anyone, in fact. Well, until you came along, of course…" Lin smiled at Chihiro, but Chihiro merely looked at the ground.

"Hey, Sen, what's wrong?" Lin asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chihiro looked up at Lin and shrugged.

"I just… Well… hmm…" Chihiro trailed off before continuing,

"I know that Haku has had it hard his whole life. And when I was here last, I was ten years old. There was all this talk about this 'true love' stuff when I was helping him and all…he was my friend, and I loved him like a brother. Though, I never really knew how he ever felt about me. One minute, he was cold and unkind. The next minute, he was friendly and caring…" Chihiro shrugged, but then smiled, "I guess I was just a little lost and unsure about love back then."

Lin laughed and looked around.

"Oh, Sen, you're lucky. For Haku to be kind and accepting of you, you usually have to know you for years and years and be loyal and trustworthy. Then, you have to prove it. You haven't known Haku for a majority of your life, Sen, so that's why you're confused. You say that he was unsure and changed moods from minute to minute and hour to hour? That, believe it or not, was a sign that he liked you…"

Chihiro hid her smile as she said, "Shh, Lin, he might hear you…!"

"Oh, don't be such a buzz-kill. Even if he could hear us, what could he do? Anyway, as I was saying, that was one of Haku's signs of interest. He is usually on the ball and can make decisions on the spot. He usually choses things easily and quickly, and actually sticks with them…" Lin was obviously excited about being able to tease Chihiro. Chihiro still shrugged though.

"I mean, I'm not too worried about it anymore, but…I just wanted an explanation. It worried me when I was here last…"

"I could tell," Lin replied casually.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked her. Lin grinned.

"You talked about him a lot, Sen. I even commented once, no twice, about it. That was when _my_ suspicions began. I didn't tell you, because I knew that you would have to leave sooner or later. My asking you about Haku would have made you want to stay."

Chihiro nodded. She pulled her knees to her chest, rested her head on her knees, and looked at Haku. He was still sleeping. His deep green bangs were brushed across his forehead. His pale skin had gotten a drop of color of its color back, and his face looked a little more relaxed.

A moment of silence followed. Silence meaning no conversation between the two young women. Silence also meaning a loud snore coming from Haku. The two looked at him.

"Yeah, real attractive, Haku!" Lin said joking disgust. Chihiro smiled at Lin's comment.

Chihiro could have sworn that she saw the corner of Haku's mouth twitch and smile.

Almost a day later, Haku was almost fully recovered. He was now walking, talking, and fraternizing again. He was serious and determined, but he was softer when Chihiro was with him. He was even more of a fluffy bunny when he was with her _alone_. (No perv intended.) The whole Bathhouse was throwing a 'welcome back' party for both Haku and Chihiro that night. However, it was afternoon, and Chihiro was walking with Haku around the balcony of his floor. (The top floor [master floor] had a balcony that went around the whole perimeter of the bathhouse)

"So, Haku… How does it feel to be top dog?" Chihiro asked him. Haku grinned down at Chihiro.

"Just reminding you, I am a _dragon_. But I do enjoy this job. It's hard work, but better than working for Yubaba…"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm just going to start ignoring your sassy comments."

"And I'm going to ignore you telling me that you're going to ignore me."

"Wait, what?"

The two teenagers laughed.

"It's really amusing how confused you can be, Sen," Haku sighed.

"Wait, Sen?" Chihiro said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, that _is_ your name here…Would you still like me to call you Chihiro?" Haku replied.

"Whatever comes out is fine. Chihiro or Sen, either one is fine," Chihiro replied.

"Oh," she added, "Would you like me to call you Haku or Dragon Boy?"

Haku laughed. "I think you know the answer," he replied.

"Dragon Boy it is!" Chihiro exclaimed, smiling. Haku smiled, but did not do anything.

There was a moment of silence before Haku said,

"Well, Chihiro, since you will be staying here for a long time, I guess I'd better show you your room."

"Wait, I have a room? A room to myself?" Chihiro replied in disbelief.

"You know, being the best friend of the manager of the Bathhouse comes with its ups," Haku said, winking.

"Show me show me show me show me show me!" Chihiro said, gripping Haku's arm.

"Calm down, calm down, Little One. Follow me, and you shall see…" Haku replied, grabbing Chihiro's hands with his right. He led her back into the Bathhouse and around the top floor. They walked past Haku's room, and opened a door that was right next to it with a silver key.

"Now Chihiro, this is a very special key. I've put a spell on it so it can only be used by you, me, and Lin. It's to protect you and your privacy. If you ever lose it, just ask the door to open. It will recognize your touch…" Haku explained, handing Chihiro the special silver key. She nodded and grinned.

"What if I don't want Haku to have access to my room?" she asked, smiling mischievously at her friend. Haku smiled back and replied,

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Chihiro, but being the master of the Bathhouse, I believe I have the right to invade others' privacy. And especially yours, just because you said that."

Chihiro stuck her tongue out at Haku while he opened the door. When Chihiro walked in, she smiled broadly. The walls were painted a deep dark blue with bunches of stars and the moon painted on the ceiling. The borders were a complex silver design. The carpet was a deep brown color. The furniture was all made of dark oak. There was a four poster bed, a nightstand, a closet, a desk, and a large window on the far side of the room. There were numerous little trinkets and things within the room.

"Haku… I… Did you have this ready?" Chihiro asked, looking at the magnificence of the room again.

"Yes," Haku replied, smiling at his friend. She nodded.

"I love it, Haku. I am indebted to you now. I am extremely grateful."

"You have no debt, Chihiro. I was paying off _mine_ to _you_. You helped me remember my name. _You_ remembered my name for me. This is like a thank you present. But heck- a hug never hurts," Haku replied, holding his arms out. Chihiro obeyed and gave her friend a big hug. It lasted for quite a few seconds. Then, Chihiro said something extremely random.

"Haku, you smell really good…"

Haku pulled back. His cheeks had the slightest pink tint. "Thanks. I took a bath not long ago," he replied.

"That's appropriate," Chihiro mumbled under her breath. Haku laughed.

"How about you take a look around?" he suggested. Chihiro nodded and walked in. The carpet was so soft on her feet. She walked over to the bed and jumped on it. The moment she lay down on the bed, she felt like she was in heaven. The bed was so comfortable. It was so squishy and fluffy. The pillows were soft and thick and supportive. The sheets were warm and the blankets were fuzzy. She closed her eyes and almost drifted off into sleep.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, don't fall asleep on me yet!" Haku said suddenly, poking her stomach. Chihiro's eyes popped open and she let out a high pitch squeak of terror as she jumped a foot in the air.

"HAKU," she said, jumping off the bed.

"That is I," Haku replied calmly. Chihiro opened her mouth, but then closed it. He had just given her a whole room to herself with the best bed and furniture and walls possible.

"You're the best, Haku," she said calmly, forgetting her first plan.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, this party that the Bathhouse is giving us is tonight. I'm sad to say that we couldn't get any of your possessions from the Human World. So, we have provided you with new clothes."

"Haku, I'm loving you more and more every second," Chihiro said as she walked to the closet. She did not see Haku blush at that comment.

"Well, I'll leave you to your clothes. Remember, it starts at 8 o'clock. Meet me by my door around, oh, 7:45? There are some things I want to give you before we go," Haku said, heading to the door.

"Haku?" Chihiro said. Haku turned.

"Yes?" he replied. Chihiro walked up to him, kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"You're too nice to me."

Haku pressed his lips against her forehead and looked into Chihiro's eyes. A playful glint shined across his deep green eyes.

"I know," he replied in a whisper, grinning.


End file.
